


Build our machine

by Ludwig_the_Red_Medic_from_tf2



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Other, song: Build our machine(Bendy and the ink machine)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludwig_the_Red_Medic_from_tf2/pseuds/Ludwig_the_Red_Medic_from_tf2
Summary: and yes this is my first book so don't hate me TvT
Kudos: 1





	Build our machine

[verse 1]  
They have send you a letter  
To come back home to play  
But to dismay  
This isn't your day  
For the fun time has begun to fade  
Watch as we reanimate our corpses you abandoned  
We're dismantled,we're mishandled  
But we won't be skipped and swayed  
Trapped within these walls  
You left our souls to drip away  
The ink decays,the walls at bay  
But the reckoning has come today  
You say  
Boris has no guts' cause you replaced it with mechanical strain  
We've been tortured but we move forward  
This disorder kills your day!  
[chorus]  
I am alive,immortalized  
You're the creator,you traitor  
Hey! There're no vaccine to cure out dirty needs  
For now,you must build up our machine  
You die tonight,tonight  
Build up our machine  
You die tonight,tonight  
Build up our machine  
You die tonight  
[chorus 2]  
So,you found all the pieces to initiate the pain  
Our venom stains,the night remains  
But the ending is always just the same,no gain  
Nod your head to the beat the death  
As you draw your last eternal breath  
Sensation of an invasion start to course right through your veins  
You say we have no brains  
We're just cartoons for your portrayal  
To tell some tale about boat and sail  
But sure,this inevitably unveils the fail  
Splashes of eternal hate will flood the floor an clean your slate  
Now,we're the tools and you're the fool  
Our nightmare domimates!  
[chorus]  
I am alive,immortalized  
You're creator,you traitor  
Hey!There're no vaccine to cure our dirty needs  
For mow,you must build up our machine  
You die tonight,tonight  
Build up our machine  
You die tonight,tonight  
Build up our machine  
You die tonight  
[bridge]  
I am aware  
That your soul is now divine  
We care not to toid with unbroken chains  
So don't toil with ours like he did to our shining stars  
So prepare for adventure  
We're whole new creature from darkest side  
Created as monsters that come to life!(come back to life)  
[verse 3]  
So you're come to the end now  
Alive but dead inside  
The heart beats loud  
You've joined our crowd  
We are but punished serpentines  
Your life with him was fun  
But now the terror's only just begun  
Now come with me and you will see  
We're a new-born cyanide  
[chorus]  
I am alive,immortalized  
You're the creator,you traitor  
Hey!There're no vaccine to cure our dirty needs  
For now,you must build up our machine  
You die tonight,tonight  
Build up our machine  
You die tonight,tonight!  
Build up our machine  
You die tonight


End file.
